childrensbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Book Categories
Click on any of the categories below to view all the books in that category. Age Groups * 0-3 * 3-6 * 6-9 * 10-12 * 13-16 Historical * Ancient Egypt * Before the Roman Empire * Roman Empire * Vikings * Medieval * American Indians * Wales * Seventeenth-Century * Eighteenth-Century * Nineteenth-Century * Twentieth-Century * World War I * World War II * Cold War Historical Periods - British * Roman Britain * Anglo-Saxon Britain * Norman Conquest of Britain * Tudors * Stuart Britain * English Civil War * Eighteenth-Century Britain * Nineteenth-Century Britain * Victorian * Twentieth-Century Britain Types of Books * Adventure * Aeroplane * Africa * Allegory * America * Ancient Greece * Animals * Archaeology * Autobiography * Battles * Bible retellings * Biography * Book adaptations of films * Boys' fiction * British history * Castaway * Child detectives * Christian Fiction * Christian non-fiction * Christmas * Classical * Comedy * Controversial * Creationism * Crime * Desert * Detective novels * Dinosaurs * Dolls and Teddies * Egypt * Evolution * Evolution/Creation debate * Family Life Fiction * Fantasy * Farm * Fighting * Future * Gadgets * Gardening * Geography * Ghosts * Girls' Fiction * Greece * Historical fantasy * Historical Fiction * History * Humour * Junior Novelizations * Lost World * Magic * Monsters * Mystery * Non-fiction * Novella * Pets * Picture Books * Poetry * Post-apocalyptic * Racism * Read Aloud * Retelling * School stories * Science * Science Fiction * Seafaring * Spy * Talking Animals * Time travel * Travel * True Life * Whodunit * Winter Series of books * The Adventure series * Alex Rider * The Animals of Farthing Wood * Anne of Green Gables series * Archives of Anthropos * Artemis Fowl series * A Series of Unfortunate Events * Biggles * The Books of Ember * Christian Heroes: Then & Now * The Chronicles of Narnia * The Dark Is Rising Sequence * Elizabeth Gail * Elsie Dinsmore * Encyclopedia Brown * The Famous Five * The Five Find-Outers * Harry Potter * High Seas Adventures * Jennings * J.R.R. Tolkien's Middle-earth * Just William * Legacy of the Force * Logan Family * The Lord of the Rings * Malory Towers * Miss. Marple * The Mistmantle Chronicles * Nick & Co. * Percy the Park Keeper * The Pet Finders Club * Professor Branestawm * Red Rock Mysteries * Redwall * Roman Mysteries * Seekers * Spy Dog * Star Wars * St. Clare's * Sugar Creek Gang * Tales of Karensa * Tales of Rome * Thomas the Tank Engine * Usborne internet-linked * Usborne Introductions * Very Short Introductions * Very Short Introductions breakdowns * Very Short Introductions: British History * Voyages Extraordinaires * Warriors * Warriors (original series) * Warriors: The New Prophecy Authors * Lynne Reid Banks * Malorie Blackman * Enid Blyton * John Buchan * Hester Burton * Agatha Christie * Roald Dahl * Kate DiCamillo * Charles Dickens * Arthur Conan Doyle * G. A. Henty * Anthony Hope * Anthony Horowitz * Irene Howat * Dick King-Smith * Lois Lenski * Michael Morpurgo * Dr. Seuss * Lemony Snicket * Noel Streatfeild * Geoffrey Trease * Jules Verne * E. B. White * Illustrators Publishers * Answers in Genesis * Scripture Union * Usborne Other * Articles with an excess of redlinks * Stubs * Genres * Articles that are known by a nickname * NavBoxes * Expand * Parental * Description * Redirects Category:Browse